The present invention relates generally to pagers, and in particular, to an improved display methodology of indicating to a user that a particular message is an unread pager message. The invention also relates to a construction that carries out the improved display methodology.
Pagers that have a visible display for indicating unread messages are known. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,295. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,295, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes the use of logic gates and other circuitry to indicate to a user whether a particular received message has been read. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,295 also describes circuitry for determining when the message has been read so as to cease the flashing of a particular icon associated with a particular message.
The use of flashing message indicators has also been implemented in at least one Motorola pager. For example, in Motorola""s MemoJazz(trademark) pager, a display screen indicates the total number of stored messages, and in addition, has an icon representing each stored message. Accordingly, four (4) stored messages would result in the display of four (4) displayed icons. The flashing of a particular icon indicates both that there is an unread message and which stored message is unread. More than one icon may be flashing at any one time indicating more than one unread message. Sequencing through the icons highlights the associated (read or unread) message to be read. FIG. 3 illustrates the display screen for the MemoJazz(trademark) pager and can be found in the instruction manual therefor.
The MemoJazz(trademark) pager does not allow for the indication of the unread messages as the user is scrolling through the messages themselves. That is, in the MemoJazz(trademark) pager, a user will only know of an unread message, and its particular slot number, upon the visual display of the foregoing display screen. As the user is cycling through and among the stored messages, the user cannot ascertain whether the message has been read or not.
That is, it is desirable to be able to view the actual message along with the message""s xe2x80x9cmessage slot numberxe2x80x9d, and it is further desirable to indicate to the user whether the message has been read by causing the xe2x80x9cmessage slot numberxe2x80x9d to flash.
The Motorola PROENCORE(trademark) pager is also deficient in the foregoing respect. The PROENCORE(trademark) pager has a display screen exemplified by the display illustrated in FIG. 4, that may include for example, along with the actual message, a message time stamp and a xe2x80x9cmessage slot numberxe2x80x9d.
Undesirably, the PROENCORE(trademark) pager is not adapted to indicate whether the particular message the user is viewing is a message that has been read before. Contrary thereto, the PROENCORE(trademark) pager merely provides a general, periodic audible alert along with a display indicating the number of unread messages, until all the messages have been read.
Accordingly, a pager that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies, and in particular, that can indicate whether the message that the user is currently viewing has been read before, is desired. The invention disclosed herein achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.
Generally speaking, and in accordance with the invention, a pager that can indicate to a user whether a message has been previously read or is unread is provided. The pager can store and display a plurality of messages, and associates with each message a message slot number. In a preferred embodiment, the pager determines whether each of the plurality of messages has been read, and upon the displaying of a message and the message slot number associated therewith, flashes the associated message slot number while a message that has not been read is displayed on the display. The pager can also terminate the flashing of the associated message slot number after the respective message has been read. In one contemplated embodiment, the flashing terminates while the respective message is still being displayed on the display. Alternatively, the flashing may terminate only after the respective message is subsequently displayed on the display.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pager that provides visual indication to a user whether a particular message has been read.
Another object of the present invention is to indicate an unread message without requiring additional icons or other indicators.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pager that provides visual indication to a user whether a particular message has been read at the time the message is being displayed on the screen.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will be obvious from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, arrangement of parts and sequence of steps which will be exemplified in the construction and methodology hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.